Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter and That's My Boy (3895)
"Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter and That's My Boy" is the thirteenth episode of the second season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 34th episode in the series overall. The episode aired June 28, 2012 on Blip. In this episode, Mike and Jay accept a ride from strangers and are abducted. Plot After seeing a few movies, Mike and Jay continue their trek to the VCR repair shop. The journey is rough and the sun beats down heavily on their backs, so they eagerly accept an air-conditioned ride from two friendly strangers. However, when the car speeds past the repair shop and the strangers' amiable façade is discarded, Mike and Jay suddenly realize their new friends don't have the best intentions for them. They've been abducted! Summary and Review ''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter'' ''That's My Boy'' Overview * | Rating2 = | metacritic = 42/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/abraham-lincoln-vampire-hunter | rottentomatoes = 35/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/abraham_lincoln_vampire_hunter/ }} | Rating2 = | metacritic = 66/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/tv/party-down | rottentomatoes = 78/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/tv/party-down }} | metacritic = N/A | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = N/A | rottentomatoes_link = }} † | Rating2 = | metacritic = 31/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/donnys-boy | rottentomatoes = 20/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/thats_my_boy/ }} | Rating2 = | metacritic = N/A | metacritic_link = | rottentomatoes = 80/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/pink_flamingos/ }} |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as Harry S. Plinkett * Patrick Beck as Goon 1 * Michael Denk as Goon 2 Production The episode was shot and edited between June 22 and June 28. The episode first aired June 28 on Blip. That's My Boy was viewed at the Marcus Majestic Theater. Exteriors were shot at the Marcus Southgate Theater and car green-screen footage was captured along South Howell Avenue (Route 38) in Oak Creek. Order of locations in '''The Repair-men's Trek' # Marcus Majestic Theater # Marcus Southgate Theater # 3rd Street (S Howell Avenue) # Collector's Edge Comics '''The Repair-men's Trek from ''Half in the Bag S2E13 and S2E14 (2016).' Digital visual capture. ''Above: The mapped out route for the repairmen based on the establishing shots and locations as presented in the film review web series Half in the Bag. In the episode, the repairmen watch That's My Boy at the Marcus Majestic Theater, continue to the Marcus Southgate Theater to see Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, and head down towards 3rd Street to the VCR Repair Shop. However, on S Howell Avenue, they are picked up by strangers who bring them near Collector's Edge Comics. }} Plinkett Introduction * Movies gave me scabies. Sources # Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter. Dir. Timur Bekmambetov. 20th Century Fox, 2012. Film. # Party Down. Starz Entertainment, 2009-2010. TV. # The Making of Milwaukee. Milwaukee Public Television, 2006. TV. # That's My Boy. Dir. Sean Anders. Columbia Pictures, 2009. Film. # Pink Flamingos. Dir. John Waters. Saliva Films, 1972. Film. References External Links * "Half in the Bag: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter and That’s My Boy" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag Episode 34: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter and That's My Boy" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag Category:Half in the Bag (season 2) episodes Category:Happy Madison Productions Category:2012